<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一厢情愿 by lstea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480474">一厢情愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea'>lstea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冷圈写手 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《冷圈写手》的续篇，也可独立阅读。<br/>本篇为男主视角，与女主视角文风差异极大。<br/>女A×男A，BDSM户外专场。<br/>含更衣室play、高潮抑制、尿道调教、失禁、男A怀孕口嗨等。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冷圈写手 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一厢情愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我做了一个梦：我爱着她而她爱着我。”</p><p>　　无味的方块字落进文档，堆叠出苦涩的怨言。顾响端详一阵，用引号包裹它们，仿佛这能让pH值升高一点。</p><p>　　自从上一次酒店“约会”，洛邢已经一周没联系他了。期间她照常更新文章，与读者打情骂俏，像什么都没发生过。</p><p>　　“太太艹粉吗？”顾响发送评论。</p><p>　　“想得美。”洛邢秒回。</p><p>　　“太太愿意被粉艹吗？”顾响继续发。</p><p>　　洛邢：“？？？”</p><p>　　够了，这点鱼饵足以让那群粉丝扑腾一阵。为了由此而生的虚荣和热度，她不会轻易删评论。</p><p>　　“今晚洗干净躺好，我教教你到底谁艹谁。”</p><p>　　不出所料，激将法对付傲娇效果拔群。顾响切换App，将预备好的地址塞入聊天窗口。</p><p>　　“没必要那么迟。下午吧。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　通常而言，顾响不喜欢出门。在别人的目光下，他不得不伪装成“正常”的模样，以避免“吓到”他们。</p><p>　　当然，洛邢另当别论。毕竟在初次“负距离交流”中，他们便已彼此见证本性，没必要继续演。</p><p>　　“喂，你什么意思。”</p><p>　　赴约者大步流星抵达咖啡厅，长发随气流扬起。她一屁股坐在顾响对面，把道具包甩上桌子。</p><p>　　“酒店房号呢？难不成次次要我订？”</p><p>　　她一脚蹬掉皮靴，将丝袜包裹的长腿翘起，踩上同桌者的裆部。</p><p>　　“我又不会跑，何必那么着急。”顾响面不改色，撑腮抿了口咖啡，“前戏长点更舒服。”</p><p>　　“死矫情。”洛邢冷笑，捧起手机点划。</p><p>　　要说半点波澜没有，当然是假的。食髓知味的躯体被冷落了七天，一点微风就能勾动起情欲海啸。更何况她一身紧裹清凉，打扮得像个高级妓女。</p><p>　　“能把脚放下吗？”顾响用视线描摹她的吊带内衣，“我不想弄脏裤子。”</p><p>　　“得了吧。”洛邢耸肩，又踹掉一只鞋，双足齐下肆意摩擦，“我知道你没那么快。”</p><p>　　“！唔。”</p><p>　　顾响手一抖，咖啡泼出几滴。血液争先恐后地涌向下身，催促着他起立敬礼。</p><p>　　“你还真是……了解我啊。”</p><p>　　“废话。”洛邢的口气间难掩自得，“老娘碰过的屌比你见过的奶子都多。”</p><p>　　“……。”顾响放下杯子，瞥了眼餐刀，又看向这双“身经百战”的脚。</p><p>　　剥皮太麻烦，还是开水烫吧。</p><p>　　“我本来打算送你两件衣服。”他叹口气，仰靠上椅背，“这下没法逛街了。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　洛邢动作一顿，缓缓收起双腿。她穿回靴子，挪至顾响旁侧，紧挨着他落座。</p><p>　　“你倒是早说啊。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　她解下他的皮带，手探进拉链开口。烫热柱体被一掌微凉爱抚，舒适得想放礼花庆祝。</p><p>　　信息素混合洗发水的香气，自一肩之隔的源头漫出。辛辣与清新并存，如同二人的微妙相处。</p><p>　　“其实我不是足控。”顾响埋首于身侧人的后颈，合眸蹭了蹭，“我只是控你。”</p><p>　　“哇，好感动。”洛邢棒读道，“男人为了赚一哆嗦，真是什么都说得出来。”</p><p>　　告白砸上砖墙，又反弹进湖里，咚的一声。回音宛如物理定律的嘲讽。</p><p>　　“我没有撒谎。”顾响揽过她的腰肢，双膝相倚，“我想标记你。”</p><p>　　他亲吻她的腺体，齿尖轻触肌肤。胸腔内仿佛有薄壳破裂，流出酥软的饴糖。</p><p>　　“假如我是Omega，倒不介意被你标记。”洛邢抽取纸巾，包裹住蘑菇头。</p><p>　　“……真的？”顾响一怔。腰际的酸痒逐渐扩大范围，与心脏共鸣收缩。</p><p>　　“假的。”洛邢斩钉截铁。</p><p>　　“……。”意料之内，情理之中。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　欲望释放的一刻，情感失却平衡，于快慰汪洋间挣扎沉浮。顾响下意识拥紧救命稻草，将自己的唇覆上她的。</p><p>　　他吻得太急，险些撞痛牙齿，磕扁鼻子。他扣住她的后脑，双舌交缠，以久别重逢的力道入侵。</p><p>　　“！”</p><p>　　洛邢猛然推开他，弹至餐厅过道。顾响被反作用力砸上墙，发出引人侧目的巨响。</p><p>　　“我不跟炮友接吻。”</p><p>　　她五官皱起，用力擦拭嘴唇。她伸长手捞出工具包，又忙不迭后退两步，像在躲避一滩污物。</p><p>　　“所以我们亲过，就不止是炮友了。”</p><p>　　顾响整理好衣裤，将半冷的咖啡一饮而尽。他觉得下次该多放些糖。</p><p>　　“走吧。”</p><p>　　他起身跟从，手掠过同行者的发顶半空，落至肩胛轻拍一把。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　若需用一个意象比拟洛邢，顾响会选择秋风。她和它一样，假温柔真凛冽，善变又不讲道理。</p><p>　　“洛，你不惩罚我吗？”</p><p>　　完美的借口。一切异常举动都是赚取“惩罚”的计划，与感性失控无关。</p><p>　　“还不是时候。”</p><p>　　她为他扣上项圈，牵引绳穿过衣袖。顾响轻抚皮料，试图找到她的名字。</p><p>　　“以及，你该叫我‘主人’了。”</p><p>　　“是，主人。”</p><p>　　他尝试与她十指相扣，肩并肩肘碰肘。她的手掌却从指缝间溜出，钻入提包的开口。</p><p>　　“实在着急的话，拿着这个。”</p><p>　　一个圆润光滑的物件落入掌心。洛邢晃了晃遥控器。</p><p>　　“我不会塞，得劳烦您帮忙了。”顾响把它揣入口袋。</p><p>　　“你没玩过后面？”洛邢挑眉。</p><p>　　“没有。和你是第一次。”</p><p>　　他回想起初尝禁果时惊人的舒适感，以及伴随受虐而生的眷恋。丘比特把他许配给一只恶魔，金箭已长进肉里。</p><p>　　“那您还真是天赋异禀。”恶魔敷衍地应着，似乎不打算信。</p><p>　　不知一人能否承受多支铅箭。若理论可行，她或许已满身都是了。</p><p>　　“在家洗干净了吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“跟我走。”</p><p>　　洛邢握住绳套，将她的宠物引至商场卫生间。</p><p>　　“裤子脱了。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　年轻的躯体精力过剩，重振旗鼓用不了太久。仅仅被手指扩张的功夫，性器便傲然挺立，扬起不可小觑的弧度。</p><p>　　“你还真够敏感的。”</p><p>　　支配者缓缓推入跳蛋，又翻出锁精环扣紧阳根。她协助他整理穿着，冷不防狠拍一把臀瓣。</p><p>　　“好好忍住了，弄脏内裤我可不洗。”</p><p>　　受禁锢的阴茎蓦然弹动，不知是表达不满抑或感恩。它的主人努力夹紧异物，道出应允。</p><p>　　“走吧。”</p><p>　　洛邢抬手，揉抚他的发顶。顾响躬身垂首，任由她梳理鬃毛，顺服得像条大型犬。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“你今天为啥这么听话。”</p><p>　　“我一直很听话。”</p><p>　　跳蛋恰好抵上敏感点，在最低频率下撩拨挑逗。顾响勉强保持步伐稳定，声线中藏不住隐忍喘息。</p><p>　　“呵，得了吧。”</p><p>　　似是不满意他的回答，洛邢拨动遥控。那小巧物件振幅骤增，致使受控者双腿一软。</p><p>　　“！洛……主人……！”</p><p>　　顾响朝她倒去，条件反射地抱紧躯体，半身重量都压在她肩上。洛邢一阵踉跄，堪堪撑住他，哄小孩般轻拍背安抚。</p><p>　　“乖，忍忍就舒服了。”</p><p>　　“一直都……很舒服。”</p><p>　　明明是理应相斥的同性，信息素却反令人意乱情迷。他趁势啃咬她的脖颈，吮出草莓印。</p><p>　　“！喂，又不乖！”</p><p>　　啊啊，是久违的傲娇炸毛，今天赚大了。顾响顿觉神清气爽，力量恢复大半。</p><p>　　“主人……好可爱。”</p><p>　　他索性将洛邢抵上墙壁，沿着泛红发烫的耳廓舔吮。他一手揉抚她的酥胸，另手大摇大摆地摸进裙子。</p><p>　　“太太还是被粉艹吧。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“！滚开！！”</p><p>　　咖啡厅里的场景再度重演。这次没有座椅和墙壁抵挡，顾响硬生生摔在了地上。不知是巧合抑或其他，振动在他跌落前恰好停止。</p><p>　　数名路人缓下步伐，灼热的视线刺过来。保安打扮的男士向他们走去，掏出对讲机。</p><p>　　……又要开始伪装了？真麻烦。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我们……”</p><p>　　“看什么看！跟你们没关系！”</p><p>　　洛邢紧攥住被扯歪的领口，朝围观群众怒吼。她表演得太过理直气壮，致使顾响一阵错愕，编撰好的说辞卡进喉咙里。</p><p>　　“走！”</p><p>　　她草草整理好衣裙，拎着宠物的项圈将他提起。顾响狼狈地跟从离开，像一条刚闯祸的狗被主人拖拽逃逸。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“你的气势还真厉害。”</p><p>　　“那是你太弱了。”</p><p>　　二人绕开客流，溜进目标店铺，隐匿在层层叠叠的衣架后。</p><p>　　“像个泼妇。”</p><p>　　“滚。”洛邢没好气地怼回去。</p><p>　　振动被再度开启，无预兆的快慰刺入神经。操纵者继续挑选衣物，仿佛浑然不知。</p><p>　　顾响蜷缩于待客沙发中，并紧腿微微战栗。墙边的镜子映出他自己。</p><p>　　“洛，你在意过别人的眼光吗？”</p><p>　　“哈？”</p><p>　　“看来没有。”</p><p>　　不需要脸皮的人真幸福。</p><p>　　“你还会在乎这种东西？看着不像啊。”</p><p>　　“！呜！”</p><p>　　似是存心阻止他反驳，振动频率被连续调高。洛邢勾起他的下颏，轻抚过滚烫面颊。</p><p>　　“先公布小号自毁形象，又主动赴约自找调教，我还以为您早做好觉悟了。”</p><p>　　她饶有兴趣地俯身，几乎与他额头相抵。顾响呜咽一声，下意识将她扯进怀里。</p><p>　　肉体的刺激早已远超阈值。快感化作脉冲横行直撞，从尾椎到大脑都噼啪作响。肌肤灼烧起来，如同遭遇直流电的细胞，妄图与她融为一体。</p><p>　　“主人……”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　接下来该说什么？“给我”？“我要”？不，一旦遂了她的意，只可能被得寸进尺。</p><p>　　“果然……道具比你舒服啊。”</p><p>　　感受到怀中人蓦然一僵，顾响埋首于她胸前，笑得差点摔到地上。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　幸好选了这家店，更衣室足够多。他任由洛邢将自己拽入，顺手锁上门。</p><p>　　主人生气的样子真可爱，仅次于被调戏的时候。顾响心满意足。</p><p>　　“真要在这里做全套？”他自觉褪尽衣衫，“我咖啡喝多了，等下清理可能会有点麻烦。”</p><p>　　“那又如何。”她冷笑，“道具都没把你干尿，难道我还能有这本事？”</p><p>　　电量提示灯闪烁数次，跳蛋知趣地停止了工作。洛邢瞥一眼遥控器，将它扔回包中。</p><p>　　“老规矩，先舔舒服。”</p><p>　　连衣裙的下摆略窄，不便掀起，导致她不得不整条脱去。女性的上身白皙纤细，肉感仅汇聚于一对乳峰。</p><p>　　“没说舔哪里，对吧？”</p><p>　　“！你想干什……喂！”</p><p>　　顾响扯开她的内衣吊带，将衣物折叠放好。他双膝跪地，埋入两方柔软磨蹭，叼住小巧红樱嘬吸。</p><p>　　听说有人能仅靠乳头高潮，不知道她是不是其中一员。即便除去这点，能坦诚相待也不亏。</p><p>　　“……。”</p><p>　　洛邢安静伫立着，狭小空间内仅剩她的呼吸声。舌尖点划过乳粒顶端时，左胸腔的震动似乎快了些。</p><p>　　“要是有奶就好了。”顾响自言自语。</p><p>　　“想得倒美。”</p><p>　　当即回怼后，似是不甘失态，洛邢又补充了一句：</p><p>　　“喝奶应该来这里。”</p><p>　　她后退半步，捧起硬挺肿胀的性器。顾响探手描摹它的轮廓，仔细勾画每一根血管，认真得像在准备写生。</p><p>　　“……又干什么？”</p><p>　　柱身因这微妙刺激不断颤抖，洛邢也颇不自在地扭了扭腰。</p><p>　　“没碰过都硬成这样，主人还真爱我。”顾响笑道。</p><p>　　“。”</p><p>　　洛邢皱起眉，仿佛这评价是一种莫大的侮辱。</p><p>　　“玩笑而已。是我太爱主人了。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　听说Omega为Alpha口交时，能尝出精液是甜的。可惜自己这辈子无法体验。</p><p>　　顾响将她的阴茎纳入口中，一寸寸舔舐吸吮。他的手指托起卵丸轻揉，片刻后挪移至腿根，攀入内侧轻触花瓣。</p><p>　　“！停下！干什么？！”</p><p>　　“原来这里也会湿啊。”他松口调笑。</p><p>　　“这是本能！”</p><p>　　“那指套借我一盒？”</p><p>　　“不给！！”</p><p>　　“真可惜。”</p><p>　　他一遍遍描摹那秘道入口的轮廓，摸索它的门扉。他无从判断这里是否曾被他人染指，正如他不知口中的东西被多少张嘴吻过。</p><p>　　“！喂轻点……你想咬残我吗？！”</p><p>　　“如果真残了，您能跟我一辈子吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　洛邢罕见地陷入沉默。顾响抬头，与她对视半秒。</p><p>　　他没接收到一心期待的愠怒，反而从迷茫中捕获了几缕恐慌。</p><p>　　……这就是您“无惧伦理”的勇气？仅此而已？</p><p>　　“没必要害怕。”顾响低下头，专注摩挲硬度稍褪的阳具，“只是玩笑罢了。”</p><p>　　他的语气干冷，唇角眉梢不带丝毫笑意。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“放开。”洛邢说。</p><p>　　顾响没应答，自顾自侍奉她的阴茎。他的动作精准却苍白，一以贯之的虔诚已然消失。</p><p>　　“放开。”洛邢重复了一遍。</p><p>　　顾响依旧沉默。他像是突然聋哑了，甚至把嘴和耳以外的门通通关上。</p><p>　　“……事不过三。”</p><p>　　洛邢后撤一步，抬腿踹倒他——刚好是今天的第三次。</p><p>　　“别用你愚蠢的标准测试我。”</p><p>　　她故伎重演，一脚踏在他下体上。顾响庆幸自己扔下了几套衣服垫身。</p><p>　　皮靴底比裸足硬，但不算疼。性器又一次挺立昂扬，被锁阳环勒得发胀。</p><p>　　“我还是爱你的，洛。”</p><p>　　他合眸，避免房顶倾洒的灯光刺痛视野。</p><p>　　“即便你口是心非、外强中干，连调教手段都毫无创意，我依旧爱你的一切。”</p><p>　　他继续自言自语，发表无论从何角度都不合时宜的告白。他不明白自己想表达什么，甚至不知道哪半句是真的。</p><p>　　“……‘毫无创意’，是吗？”</p><p>　　洛邢松开脚，拾起项圈的牵引绳。她再度将他扯起，面对面抵在墙壁上。</p><p>　　“希望你待会儿还能说得出来。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　她第二次主动亲吻他——从他们初遇算起。她的吻柔软甜蜜，像一颗廉价果汁糖。</p><p>　　“没必要的，洛。”</p><p>　　顾响将那颗糖吃干抹净，唇分时滑出叹息。</p><p>　　“没必要讨好我，也没必要骗我。”</p><p>　　他望着紧锁的门，听到人来人往的脚步声。他自觉转过身，弯腰撑住墙。</p><p>　　墙边的镜子映出他与她。</p><p>　　“……。”</p><p>　　洛邢沉默半晌，搬起一只沙发凳，在他身后侧向放倒。她双脚踩上去，小心翼翼地调整交合角度。</p><p>　　“……噗。”顾响失笑。</p><p>　　明明让粉艹可以解决所有问题。他如此想着，却没等到说出口的机会。</p><p>　　意料中恼羞成怒的质问并未出现。洛邢扬起手，一把拍向他的臀部，发出玩笑似的清脆掌声。她的动作优雅又敷衍，几无愠意可言。</p><p>　　数根纤指探入，跳蛋被勾出，随后撞进一具灼热粗长的肉。湿濡穴壁立刻紧裹住入侵物体，仿佛要把它的形状印入记忆。</p><p>　　“‘我还是爱你的’？”</p><p>　　顾响听到她这样说。她的语气颇为怪异，犹如戏谑的碎末撒进讽刺的汤里，却用愤恨搅拌，以不甘装盘上桌。</p><p>　　“你很失望？”</p><p>　　他仍旧没有得到回答。洛邢挺胯收腰，不管不顾地用力，像要捣碎什么坚不可摧的东西。</p><p>　　“弱者总喜欢自作聪明。”</p><p>　　她一次次精准地撞向敏感点，不知记忆载体是身还是心。久违的麻痒舒适流遍全身，引导血液充填向目的地。</p><p>　　释放的通路仍被堵塞——显而易见。她依旧把牵引绳握在手里，锁阳环完好地占据岗位。</p><p>　　“想射出来吗？”</p><p>　　说不想当然是假的。长时接受刺激却被禁锢至此，性器早已胀得生疼。它比原本的色彩深了不止一号，即便冷落都软化不了多少。</p><p>　　“不体验下难得的‘创意’，未免有点浪费。”</p><p>　　都坚持到现在了，别让我失望啊。顾响任由额角的汗水滴落，轻笑混入喘息间。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　下一秒，他的视野陷入黑暗。棉质布料覆盖上眼睑，绑带于后脑系牢。</p><p>　　他感到阳具被捧起，颤巍巍磨蹭着柔软掌心。微凉的指在它身上演奏，弹拨出情欲的旋律。</p><p>　　“主人……”</p><p>　　明确从属的称呼自动出口。他听见洛邢一声轻笑，随后耳垂被湿热包裹。</p><p>　　“站稳别动，乖狗狗。”</p><p>　　话音刚落，一点金属般的冷意触上性器头部，猝然滑入铃口。</p><p>　　“？！”</p><p>　　顾响打了个寒战，从腰到腿一阵麻软。房间朝某一侧倾斜过去，直到一双手抱住他的躯干。</p><p>　　“我都说了站稳别动。”</p><p>　　充满欺骗性的甜软音色传来，乍听活像少女撒娇。</p><p>　　“不然我们一起摔了，伤的还是你哦。”</p><p>　　后穴深埋的异物顶弄两下，成功榨出数声放浪呻吟。前端入侵的棒体持续推进，一路摩擦出灭顶快感，使得欲火燎原又被冰凉堵塞，滞留在体内越烧越旺。</p><p>　　“！不行……！呜……主人……”</p><p>　　“哪里不行？不是很舒服么？”</p><p>　　沙发凳晃得厉害——想必洛邢笑得相当投入。若不是两处脆弱被牢牢掌控，顾响或许会仰身撞她一跤。</p><p>　　“会……坏掉……”</p><p>　　尿道折磨本就是高危项目，更何况在如此严峻的环境下。后入式无法看清正面，二人的重心也颇不稳定，一个失误就可能酿成惨烈后果。</p><p>　　“那又如何？”</p><p>　　耳畔的甜美嗓音倏然变冷。它犹如棒状金属一般，自鼓膜钻入大脑，又将低温插进心脏。</p><p>　　“要是真残了，就跟我一辈子咯。”</p><p>　　——同时点燃了另一组烈火。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“……你说真的？”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　洛邢暂停动作，一手握住他的卵丸。顾响脑内浮现出她无端警惕的模样。</p><p>　　“既然残了都肯要，那完整地在一起岂不更好。”</p><p>　　他抚上她的手，摸索无名指的宽度。</p><p>　　“……做梦。”</p><p>　　她甩开他，继续在甬道里驰骋。传递知觉的神经疲惫到近乎麻痹，只有肉壁忠实地履行反射，一次次谄媚般夹吮。</p><p>　　“我累了。”</p><p>　　顾响听到自己如此说。那声音冷淡飘渺，像另一个人发出的。</p><p>　　“……累？”</p><p>　　禁锢脖颈的项圈一紧。柔韧皮料压上喉结，无规律地震颤。</p><p>　　“那还真是……委屈您了。”</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　填满甬道的异物抽离，近处传来咔嗒一声。金属碰金属，承钮旋转，声浪随冷风席卷而入。</p><p>　　洛邢打开了门。</p><p>　　“让别人看看到底谁更辛苦，如何？”</p><p>　　交谈、吵嚷，与二人无关的一切，争先恐后地涌入耳膜。它们混合发酵，膨胀成社会化的恐惧。</p><p>　　“……主人？”</p><p>　　顾响双膝发颤。他感到自己正坠向深渊，崖底布满尖刺。</p><p>　　“继续。”</p><p>　　洛邢轻描淡写地抛出指令，像只说给自己听。她重新负距离拥紧他，肉体相击宛如幸灾乐祸的掌声。</p><p>　　“！不……别再……”</p><p>　　“别再什么？”</p><p>　　不，不该如此。纵使她再我行我素，也不可能彻底无视旁人的目光。这是场骗局，一定是。</p><p>　　“你在骗我。”</p><p>　　“证据呢？”</p><p>　　风的方向、声源的方向……或许她只开了通往仓库的门。当然，这只是“或许”。</p><p>　　“……对不起。”</p><p>　　语句先于思想冲口而出。胸腔浮现一颗柔软的肿块，顾响将它命名为“怜悯”。这肿块和宿主一样茫然无措，不明白自己为何诞生。</p><p>　　“所以？”</p><p>　　硬物暂缓抽送，紧接着加大力度狠厉捣弄。洛邢在颤抖，沙发凳咔啷咔啷响动。</p><p>　　某一刻顾响想抱住她，献上注定被拒绝的亲吻。无奈体位与视野难逃禁锢，他不得不放弃。</p><p>　　“我爱你。”</p><p>　　没头没尾、因果不明，或许这才是爱情的本质。话音落地后顾响沉默，浸入噪声编织的梦里。</p><p>　　“！”</p><p>　　入侵者蓦地怔住，超负荷的武器抖了三抖。她发出一声短促的惊叫，子弹浇灌进壁垒深处。</p><p>　　“……啊。”</p><p>　　顾响泄露出半个音节，兴许是感慨，兴许是叹息。束缚环被解下，乳状液体尽数喷洒，透明的部分滴滴答答流淌一地。</p><p>　　“我都说了……清理会很麻烦。”</p><p>　　晕眩与脱力感交替绽放，他勉强撑墙，咬紧牙关。布料仍驻守于双目前，迟迟未被摘取。</p><p>　　门关了，角落传来啜泣声。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“刚结束的时候，你有没有听见什么？”</p><p>　　“没有。”</p><p>　　“那就好。”</p><p>　　洛邢说话时，一盏路灯亮起，映出她眼尾的绯红。顾响伸手，掠过她的睫毛前端，抚上头顶揉搓。</p><p>　　“干什么。”她握住他的胳膊，却没移动。</p><p>　　“没什么。”</p><p>　　沉默蔓延至分道扬镳的岔路口。洛邢朝目的地转身，又停下脚步。她单薄得像一阵风。</p><p>　　“洛。”顾响开口，“什么时候能和你结婚？”</p><p>　　“？”</p><p>　　洛邢一瞬惊诧，扭头打量他，又移开目光沉思。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　霓虹灯忽明忽暗，闪烁犹如钟摆。顾响抬首望它，数出了一个世纪。</p><p>　　“等你怀孕那天。”</p><p>　　皮靴蹬地，裙摆扬起些许。恶魔的影子迅速转向，消失于夜色中。</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　“欢迎光临，请问需要什么？”</p><p>　　消毒水的气味令人头脑清醒。顾响盯着Omega专用排卵药，发了好一阵呆。</p><p>　　“验孕棒，谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>